Accused
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: He thought about it every moment of the day, and even had horrible nightmares about it. The only time he would cry would be now... He knew inside he wasn’t guilty he was accused…
1. Slipped Away

He always had these dreams far from ordinary. He had his whole life ahead of him more than he realized. A young guy that hid all his feeling underneath that only one girl could unlock. She loved him basically for who he was no matter what had happened to her she was infatuated with him and didn't let anyone else stand in their way either. People envied them together; the fact they had little fights here and there and could make up within seconds and never let each other go. People always wished they'd go their separate ways or didn't realize why such a beautiful girl would go to such a horrible guy that hated people anyways? He always had this dream that he never let go of. A dream that couldn't be shattered… until now…

He was basically empty… lonely… and accused… He was usually accused for everything, but this time it was different. He had a situation resting on his shoulders and everyone was getting huge satisfaction out of it. He knew what was about to happen to him; he had enough time to think of it. He couldn't leer away from it. He thought about it every moment of the day, and even had horrible nightmares about it. The only time he would cry would be now... He knew inside he wasn't guilty he was accused… But he knew he was an innocent guy that was now as good as dead… But only one girl believed him out of millions... That girl was…

Kagome. She seemed like the only girl that believed he was telling the honest truth in the matter and everyone else looked at her like she was also insane. She looked identical to the women, but she was totally different in personality. A lot of people always called her by the women's name by accident and always said they looked exactly the same. The fact of the matter they weren't… They may have had the same trademark of a smile, and long black waterfall of hair but otherwise there were nothing more than that. She was a wonderful girl. You could say her name and everyone knew who she was.

Kagome swallowed her cereal disturbed when she heard the phone ring; her grandfather with the most serious look he could possibly make. He hesitated to make another word or sound. He just swallowed himself that left Kagome already shuttering. She knew well enough it was bad… and beyond it… Her grandfather nodded placing the phone slowly and shaking his head from what he heard. He couldn't believe what he heard. Never in his life had he heard it. He knew he had to tell Kagome. He wished he could lie and say everything was alright but it was about him… Something that would kill Kagome deep inside… Crush her heart into a thousand pieces, throw her inside and out. Something that would make her body ache… Enough to bring this happy go lucky type of girl down…

"Gramps is everything alright? Is something wrong?" Kagome shoveled the last piece into her mouth while she felt her heart was beating right out of her chest, she couldn't practically hear it. Her grandfather hesitated to even answer her. Kagome swallowed hoping it didn't have to involve her or anybody else she knew. The fact of the matter is.. it did and a lot. She questioned him feeling the burning feeling in her throat, something you'd feel before you'd start to cry.

Her grandfather stood beside her trying to get the correct wording out. He knew it was going to crush her and it was painful enough to even tell her. "_Kagome..._" He began to address her but he choked on his words. He couldn't say it, and couldn't write it. It definitely wasn't coming out either. He could tell he was getting his only granddaughter worked up and he could tell from the visible tears ready to dampen her cheek and the last thing he wanted to see was her crying.

The sun was beaming beautifully through the stained window while he ran the tap throwing back the water to his throat. He wanted her to figure out some other way, and he didn't want to be on the spot to lie to her either. Kagome's bag was resting faithfully on her lap, and her grandfather was amusing her with wise tales before the phone even rung. "_Well you see Kagome_.." His head dropped down lower, almost like it could touch the floor. Something grabbed a hold of him and didn't let him say the words that were needed. Kagome was tapping her fingers nervously while she was swinging her foot, wondering what was going on.

"_Gramps… Why can't you tell me?"_ Kagome's eyelashes were fluttering while the stunned silence didn't cease either. She knew it was the phone call. Before he was quite fine telling her stories from his time that amused her but it took just one phone call to change things all around. He swallowed once more ready to say it without lying, just telling the truth. His hands gently placed the glass into the sink clearly his throat quite loudly… "_You see Kagome…" _ Kagome was listening faithfully but nervously waiting for the bitter words to just shatter her to pieces. His eyes drifted away from hers. He couldn't make contact he just couldn't. He could stare at her honey colored eyes before but not at this moment. His eyes drifted towards the stove staring at the digital clock and noticing the time. It practically saved him, and saved the tears she was ready to spill at that moment. "Kagome, you're going to be late if you don't get going now. It's already past eight!" Kagome's head cocked around noticing that it said eight, with ten beside it.

She didn't believe that she was already late, and she wouldn't be able to find out what he heard…at least not till later.

"Oh great..!" _The last thing I need to show up late once again. I gotta get out of the habit of it_! Kagome was already tugging on her hair racing around for everything she needed. Her friends said she was quite organized but not at the rate she was already going. Her shoes were at the side door, and her books were already way upstairs. She thought she had enough time to hear her grandfather's story and to eat without being late... but she was wrong. Her hands grabbed her books, while she huffed and was looking and thinking real hard if she forgot everything. "Why the heck was my stuff over there?! _Souta was touching my stuff again… I'm going to murder that lovely brother of mine when I come home..._ Bye Gramps!!!" Kagome screamed throwing her foot in while she pushed herself outside the door. She just stepped out ready to run like she was on fire until she heard him yell at her. "What is it?!" Kagome said impatiently. She didn't need anymore interruptions she just needed to leave. Her grandfather chuckled while Kagome rolled her eyes after she heard it. She thought it was something important, "Don't forget where you live either!" Kagome just nodded and sighed and gave a reassuring smile that beamed with delight. "_Yes Gramps.."_

Kagome was rushing herself and pacing herself towards the lights, hoping it would turn red while the people in the cars could only wish it would still be green. _"What was he going to tell me? I was terrified when he gave me that look while he was on the phone. He barely said a word on it. It might have something to do with me. I mean he looked at me when he was talking. Maybe I'm over exaggerating. I don't need to worry about any more things either. But what exactly was he trying to say to me?"_

Kagome begged for the light to stay exactly what color it was; maroon red. The traffic just waited while Kagome began racing faster and faster begging for the light to stay that color just long enough until she could cruise across without getting trampled over. "_Please stay red... Stay like that..." _The black hair girl continued to chant anxiously waiting to place her foot on the black colored pavement waiting to cruise across while she could laugh at the people who had to wait for the light to change for them to go anywhere. She anxiously ran faster with her heart pounding and she placed her foot on the cement almost like she had hit a switch; which the light changed in an instant. From maroon red back to bright green. She felt the exhaust smack her in the face, while she inhaled it and choked. She was so closetoo. She was delayed even more, and she knew she'd be later than ever. "_I just had my foot on the street too!" _Kagome wined to herself impatiently waiting it to change magically to her favorite color and let herself safely move from the one side of the road to the next where her high school was. "_Come on Kagome hurry!"_

Kagome could feel the cereal she just ate hit the walls of her stomach, while her heart was pounding constantly. She was begging for breath but she couldn't stop and smell the fresh air any longer. She was too late even to tie her shoe lace up, she knew every second counted. It was like she was having a race against the clock, and the preparation was already forming like droplets on her forehead. Her cereal felt like it was hitting her throat, and her face was already going from a peach color to a creamy pale color like the popular girl's skin. Kagome just bit her lip containing it back, while she rushed herself and finally slammed her feet against the cobblestone walkway that lead directly to the main doors.

She peered through the windows and could see nobody was lingering around in the front foyer; it was completely naked. Nobody was around at all. It was like everyone was dead to her. She knew she was overly late if everyone wasn't touring in and out of the halls. _"Great there goes my perfect attendance..._" Kagome thought harshly trying to be a perfect student which didn't always go exactly as planned. Her feet heavily touched each and every step while her frail hands grabbed the oak colored railing pacing herself upstairs to her class waiting to be sent to get a late slip or questioned for her lateness. Her green skirt flipped and swayed each time her legs was already on the next step. Her hair relaxed on her shoulders wondering if she'd get off easy or she'd get things going the hard way. Kagome opened the door feeling the air hitting her hard like she was opening the doors to outside. Her hands flung the door back strongly with her honey chocolate colored eyes peering around to see if anyone else was late and walking the hall. Her hands were already shaking; she could only wonder what punishment was she about to receive?

Her feet nervously were tapping on the floor just in front of the door, while her hands trembled to even touch the brass door knob. It was bad enough walking through while everyone turned her being late into their business. They'd gawk and stare mindlessly while the teacher would turn the attention all on her and break the quiet silence. It seemed everyone was quiet the exact moment you stepped in late. You knew you were beyond late if the teacher was done explaining and wasting her blood and sweat on giving the student's the day's lesson. She just hoped she could pace in and grab her empty seat, and act as though she'd been there the whole time; and that wouldn't be likely either. Kagome just took a deep breath preparing herself that seemed in her mind the worst thing that could happen to her. She was way off. "_I wish I wasn't a good student. I'm making this sound worse than it is. I don't need grandpa's stunned silence plus getting marked late on attendance to worry me. I know that should be the least of my concern. Well, here it goes." _

Kagome's feet was standing straight, throwing back her black waterfall of hair off her back where it originally rested on her shoulders. Her head could only stare anxiously and nervously down like she was already being yelled at and ridiculed for something she did or didn't do. Her slender fingers gently touched the cold brass doorknob, waiting for the students to watch the doorknob turn the slightest and draw all their attention on her.

Her head was still down even the moment she walked into the presence of the classroom. It was eerie; she didn't dare to lift her head until she heard the teacher bellow her name loudly or heard her friends asking her the famous question; "Why were you late?" Sometimes rude gestures from the students just itching to say something wise without the teacher's full attention. She already was past the teacher's brown desk towards her seat; and nothing was said. The teacher should have bellowed her name and questioned her on the spot already but instead, there was nothing. It was just silent. Enough to hear a small pin crash to the floor. Kagome felt nervous that nobody said even word. The fact was, nobody was even in the room. No teacher, no students nothing. Just an empty classroom. She knew a classroom was never empty, and a classroom was never without a teacher.

Had she missed something completely? For that moment nothing was making sense to her that nobody was even sitting in their seats or even roaming the hallways. Her chocolate glazed eyes widened, noticing there was nobody filling the empty seats and her friends weren't integrating her about her delayed absence. "_Where is everybody? Why aren't they even here?" _ It didn't make sense to Kagome at all. She paid attention well in class to know if they had assemblies or trips but she knew they didn't. She would have seen it posted somewhere. She stared at the window and at the lonely objects that were sitting there, untouched. It basically looked like they hadn't even stepped in the classroom at all.

"_There's nothing going on... So why isn't everybody here when they should be?"_

Kagome just stared aimlessly at the bright colorful sketches and the teacher's seat and the rows of empty desks. The window was still wide open with the white blinds gently rising up to the ceiling, and back down to the ground. The paper work from the students were still piled on the desk, and papers thrown with some completely marked and unfinished. Was she actually asleep and dreaming this nonsense? That she was actually at school and nobody was even in the building?

It was a possibility. There was never a doubt in her mind. If it wasn't making sense at all usually it would be considered a dream, or a screwed-up nightmare.

She just shook her head, and gathered her breath frustrated and overly confused at what was going on. She was lost enough as it was. She just stood there frozen in her mind also admiring the sketches that were hung brilliantly on the walls. She had time now to gather her breath and smell the sweet taste of air going through her lungs. She curiously walked out from the classroom and began strolling down the halls hoping she could bump into anyone to explain what was going and make some sense to her. She steadily walked down the narrow stretch of hallway, that were always filled no matter if there were classes going or not. The window from the outskirts of the hallway gleamed at her; blinding her slightly enough that she had to use her hand to cover her eyes to act like a shield to see. Her head cocked into every open door curiously wondering if it was only her class that was missing. "_What the hell is going on? There's nobody in this classroom either. This has got to be a dream… I mean it's not making sense to me at all." _

Kagome thought maybe it was possible she had come to school on a weekend… but the school wouldn't be open either. She felt so out of place. She felt like everyone just disappeared; out of sight and out of mind. She saw that every classroom was empty; all the rows desks were clean and untouched, and the paperwork for the teacher's things was organized. Kagome's head was spinning; she could feel her blood boiling that she knew nothing what right and nothing was making any sense to her. She paced herself like she was lost in the school or running away from something that was after her. She just took only one glance; it was enough to prove to her nobody was walking in this building except her. Kagome's head was pounding from the inside; her eyes noticed the water fountain near where all the windows were and hoped water would at least do something to help her set herself straight. Her slender hands pulled back her waterfall of hair into a loose ponytail and brought her lips up to the cold, relaxing water and down her throat. "_There's got to be a reason this is happening. Maybe I'm delusional. Gramps threw me off today knowing he had something important to say, but didn't manage to say it to me. What was that phone call even about?! Kagome… Just relax… There's a reason as to why things happen like this…"_

Her honey chocolate eyes gazed at the clean transparent windows gazing, at the bright yellowish light that formed magnificent shadows from the sill and also the small fern plants that hid in the corners against the window. She felt herself move towards it, and without thinking or even planning it. She never thought how lonely and dreadful a school could be without students, or even teachers surrounding and running the classes. It was so awkward; she always thought their school was so small, but now with her standing alone, she felt small and the school felt massive to her.

Her body aligned with the window's edge; her feet just swung nervously sweeping the floor while her eyes just looked outside to the beautiful sight of the city and the parks acting like she had never seen the outside world before ever in her life. Her eyes paid attention to the leaves changing to the beautiful fall colors, and catching a glimpse of a crowd on the envy green stretch of field outside of the school. She noticed a girl's bloody red t-shirt through the crowd, the first thing that drew her to the giant crowd. She thought maybe it was people from the parks or citizens from else where but she recognized one face, and began to recognize the rest. Her whole school was standing in rows outside; The entire school stood there. Teacher, students everyone except her. They stood there quietly without flinching with all their eyes watching something from up ahead that was out of Kagome's sight. They looked like cadets in the military taking orders ready to head into war. She knew at least where they were… but why? What was going on that she wasn't aware of?

" _Something important is going on.. if the whole entire student body is down there. But why?" _ Kagome could gather her breath now and let herself know she wasn't delusional and she wasn't in a dreaming state or a horrendous nightmare. She finally got one of her questions answered where were they, the fact is the matter is why were they all down there? Something defiantly seemed out of place. She knew it wasn't normal at all. It was completely out of the ordinary and she still felt tense just staring at everyone standing there straight, like they were frozen sold to the ground. She knew if they were all down there she'd have to be there, even if it was against her gut instinct. She knew whatever was out of place was wrong, and usually she'd always be right even when it came to the times she wished she was wrong.

Her feet trampled down the lonesome stair well, pacing herself not to miss another moment what was going on. Her hands flung the door wide open, standing there unprepared for a coat or a small jacket just like everyone else was. She could feel the cold autumn wind touch her bare skin that made her shiver instantly. She hardly paid attention to the cold, she was paying attention to what was going on.

She fought against the cold tense wind making her looking like she was crying out of sadness or anger. Her feet rushed against the deaden grass, rushing towards the front like some stray animal towards the line of students. She stood into place with her ears wide open, and watching everybody shiver completely and with nobody prepared for the outside world. She could tell they didn't expect this to happen; the students and teachers would have had sweaters and coats but instead they had long sleeves or short sleeves standing there bare almost. Kagome's eyes adverted trying to figure out what was going on the midst's of the teacher's sentence. Kagome's eyes leered around at the students noticing girls with tears streaming down their cheeks, and her assuming it was the strong, harsh wind. It was more to it than that. Kagome just listened it as carefully as she could standing there like the rest, like someone was ready to be hung and they'd witness it with their own eyes. " _What could be possibly going on? I still don't understand why were standing all out here.. We should be inside by now…"_

Kagome tried to see through the lines of students but hardly saw anything, but enough to see what was going on. She didn't understand what was going and why there were teachers gathering around holding a small birch tree, and planting it into the ground. She knew if it was something environmental it wouldn't consist of everyone. She wish she understand much more clearly but everything was as clear as mud to her at that moment.

" _I know it's the worst thing that could possibly happen to anyone. We've never had such a tragic moment at this high school before. It may change how we look on a lot of things. How we look on anger, jealously, and hatred and on life it's self. I apologize that this truly had to happen to all of us. It will change everything for a lot of people; it's something will live with and that person will regret everyday of their life. This is the result of how hate and anger can go ever fair. I'm ashamed and shocked like the rest of you. I think I speak for everyone here it was something that shouldn't had gone that far, and a feeling we'll never get rid of." _

She gently sighed; trying to hold back the tears and the uneasy feelings that twisted and formed people into something that nobody would want to be. She just placed her fingertips catching the tears in the air, taking a sip delaying the speech for a moment while the water splashed her throat. Kagome wasn't picking up on the pieces quite quickly like she planned. She still was confused but she stood quietly just like the rest remained. Not even a sound from the wise cracks were heard either. This was serious and sadly real and tragic as anything could possibly get. Kagome listened never letting one word go above her head.

" _We all feel the same way. I know it's hard and believe me. I'm ashamed of how this was caused and why did something like this have to come this far? I hope you all learn something from this day. That these feelings of hate, jealously and anger shouldn't lead this far. Believe me this could happen to anyone of us. We don't want to have guilt on our shoulders or anything bad like that. That person will regret it; and will meet the punishment that they truly deserves. I know that won't take the pain and aguish away but it's enough to let this person wallow in pity and let guilt remind him of how far is far. It's a day none of us are going to forget. As much we want to, we can't. So we will take a minute to gather our thoughts and proceed to the front and just go home." _

The teacher's voice couldn't be none other than shaky. She had the right to be. All of them. Kagome stood there with her hands held in front of her listening to the brunette and the blonde standing a few people down from her, realizing those weren't tears from the wind. She steadily listened the minute the girl's beautiful voice broke out in sadness and lingering pain that swept up into her voice and that pulled at her heart. " Kikyo.. She didn't deserve to die… Why did this happen to such a innocent girl like her? Why did someone so sick and twisted kill her? She did nothing to them…**Nothing!!!** I can't believe she's dead.. that she's gone.. One of my good friends who had so much more ahead of her than this. I can't believe she's **gone…" **The blonde haired girl couldn't help but pour her heart and soul out along with her salty sad tears that she refused to wipe off her cheek. The brunette could only place her arms around her in a safety of comfort and understanding, biting her lip feeling useless that she couldn't do anything or say anything to make a smile beam across her face.

Kagome's heart just stopped. She couldn't breathe. Just hearing that girl's tender voice scream in torment and heart wrenched fury and pain was enough to make Kagome feel like she was nothing more than a corpse. She understood now. She had finally put the pieces into place and realize this was far from a pretty picture. Kagome's eyes were already glazing over with tears; she couldn't wipe them away without any more taking it's place. Kikyo was a beautiful, joyful girl who loved life and accepted everyone. She'd always be there when ever she needed, and always could help people more than anybody could. She had a soul of a saint; nobody could lie about that if they tried. She touched everyone; because almost the whole entire school were swimming in their own tears. Just the fact that everyone mistaken Kagome for the beautiful Kikyo before, it would be hard enough to look at her without watching their eyes overflow in tears again.

Kagome wasn't just crying for herself but for Inuyasha; Inuyasha loved her more than anybody possibly could. He loved her more than even words sketched on paper could even describe; just the look in his tainted golden colored eyes was enough to say he was at peace and happiness, just by hearing her name and gazing at her. Kagome was crying for that fact Inuyasha and her would be done, completely. She knew the love for her may not die but he'd always have a hole in his, heart and forever.

Kagome couldn't help but cry. What else could she possibly do? She could feel the worry eating her insides trying to scope out Inuyasha to give her sorry and the feelings that everyone felt down to the depths of their aching hearts. She understood how much that women was worth to him; worth more than his life, and worth more than anything in the world. Nothing could be worth more than her in his eyes. She'd always seem them together, and never apart.

Kikyo was everybody's saint. You'd mention her name and everybody's face would light up in happiness and always say something wonderful about her. Everyone in fact knew her; even if they didn't attend that school. The name was like music to everybody's ears. Kikyo. Nobody would ever say anything bad about her. Everyone loved her for who she was, and she could only care about everyone else. She wasn't just an average girl she proved that, she was a saint.

" _Kikyo.. That girl Kikyo is gone? She's really gone? I can't believe it… She didn't deserve this.. She was a wonderful girl that had a lot ahead of her.. I didn't believe she was such a saint until Inuyasha introduced me to her. I could only smile when I saw her face; and I barely knew her then. Inuyasha hardly ever placed a smile before until she strolled unexpectedly into his life. He began to be so happy, so overjoyed and that was the best thing to see on him. The minute I met her I could tell Inuyasha got what he deserved; a beautiful girl that always made him laugh and smile with ease. Who cared for him deeply like no tomorrow. How is he going to deal with the fact she's gone? That the dreams of them together forever are ruined? Inuyasha…I need to find you. I'm sorry that this happened.. but especially this happened to you Inuyasha.. that the girl you loved and cherished just disappeared out of your life.. and forever.._

Kikyo's picture was mounted against where the tree had been buried; everyone brought her a huge bouquet of flowers after the ceremony had been all said and done. Her picture was nothing other than astonishing; it was Inuyasha's favorite picture of her. She beautiful cheerful smile with her long black water fall of hair blowing gently in the breeze shimmering of purple and beautiful white roses held in her hands. Everyone was down on their knees crying; Kagome felt the same inside. It amazed her just how many people this girl truly touched. Everyone was in tears every direction she looked in; not one face was dry. The teachers stood with Kleenexes grasped in their palms missing the wonderful girl that always was kind at heart and cared about everyone else. She was a saint; and not a lot of people are in this world. She could only have one question that made her want to cry more… " _Where was Inuyasha?" _ Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened staring where everyone gathered around the small birch tree with the flowers and pictures everyone had left in memory and thanks. She expected to see him there mourning and grasping the ground like there was nothing else to hold on to but, she didn't his face or a glimpse of him at all. If anyone he needed to be there, and the fact was, he wasn't.

Kagome stood there making her way to the front with her eyes peeled hoping she could find Inuyasha and try to comfort him, like she always did. " _Inuyasha.. why aren't you here?" _Kagome could only bite her bottom lip thinking of the possibilities and him being the last one to find out about her sudden death. It would kill him. She knew how Inuyasha would act exactly. She could see it in her mind him dropping to his knees as though he was wounded. Kagome's hands grasped one another nervously; She just awaited her turn to make her towards the front holding one small white rose that Kikyo adored. Kagome knew why Kikyo loved these flowers. She didn't love them because they were pretty and wonderful looking. That girl always had a better reason and look on things than that. She had loved that flower furthermore because it reminded her of Inuyasha so much. She couldn't explain why, but all she knew she loved it and Inuyasha could only welcome her with a white rose every time they were apart.

" _Inuyasha.. This rose is beautiful..I've never seen a white rose ever. Not until you took me here. Every time I see a white rose it will remind me of you. How we spent our first time together just like this." _Her hands frailly held the beautiful dove colored rose in her hands like it was made out of glass. She felt at serenity and enchanted; They were all alone around the trees with beautiful array of colored leaves. Kikyo's violet gray eyes could only notice the lonely dove colored rose standing alone knowing it meant so much to her. At that moment it seemed like the world only consisted of him and her. She couldn't ask for a better feeling than that. Inuyasha's sunset colored eyes gazing upon her, listening to her sweet loving voice staring at her magnificently speechless, when he gazed upon her beauty. Kikyo's face just lit up wonderfully, while Inuyasha could feel his cheeks burning knowing his face was already red and he couldn't control how he felt. Inuyasha could feel like he was ready to cry; Things just seemed to be going in the right direction from there on. He was happy with her and he had no other words to describe how he felt underneath about her.

" _Inuyasha what are you looking at?" _Kikyo questioned curiously, noticing his beautiful sunset colored eyes beaming and his cheeks completely red like the leaves laying on the cold, wet ground. Inuyasha's hands gently cupped her face wishing he could answer that but he had too much to say and it would take all night and day to explain one simple feeling. Inuyasha's long black hair rested on his shoulders with his ink colored bangs ruffled in front of his face. At that moment he couldn't care less how he was, he cared too much of her. Inuyasha gave a long stretched smile; a smile of happiness and serenity. Just time he saw her face it was enough to make him smile and enough to make him cry.

" _How beautiful you are…" _ Inuyasha whispered faithfully in her ears targeting her lips knowing this girl was too special to let go of yet too special to have.

Kagome could remember Inuyasha saying and speaking so highly and gratefully of this wonderful women he had recently met. She had never seen him smile before; all Kagome knew she was happy for him. He wouldn't let one detail go unturned with Kikyo. It was like listen to a fairy tale that became a dream come true. She had never seen Inuyasha's cheeks glow so red before, and never seen his sunset eyes so bright ever in her life.

He'd go on about her like there was no tomorrow, and like there was no other girl in the world. _" Can you describe her to me Inuyasha?" _ Kagome sat there eagerly on the edge of her rose colored bed with a pencil posed in hand, getting ahead of her homework for the weekend. Inuyasha could only fall back into the pillows still beaming brightly. Inuyasha gently took Kagome's hand into his and gave a wonderful smile almost like he was looking at Kikyo at that moment. " _Kagome she looks exactly like you. " _

That was enough to make Kagome's heart stop beating. Each time she thought about itways left her heart beating faster than ever. She knew all the great wonderful times that were given to him would be stolen away; just like Kikyo's life had been. Just remember he compared her to Kikyo made her feel guilty. She knew if she found Inuyasha she'd be afraid that he'd look at her and call her Kikyo, or push her away because of the resemblance. _" Everybody already mistakes me for Kikyo. How can they look at me without being hurt? At this point I wish I didn't look like her, the fact is I do."_

Kagome's hands grasped each other hard for each thought that hurt her. Her nails were digging into her skin but at that moment, she could of cared less. Inuyasha always called her Kikyo; intentionally or not. He was saying that Kikyo was beautiful and at the same time complimented her. Now it wasn't a compliment. It would just be hurtful to herself and everybody else that cared for her if she was even compared to her now. They both had the long black waterfall of hair, and the beautiful trademark smiles. The only difference was their eyes. That's the only way people could actually tell them apart.

Kagome slowly marched towards the front, feeling like they were waiting for something awful to happen to each and everyone one of them. Everybody else stood there with pictures, and little designs that began appearing into a huge pile from everybody. Poems, Pictures, toys, white roses.. anything you could imagine that meant a lot to them. Kagome gently brought her knees down into the bright colored grass, feeling it touch her bare skin while her hands were cupped with her eyes shut tightly. " _Kikyo.. you were and are a very special girl. It's a honor to be called you. Inuyasha misses you more than anything. I know in his heart he's aching and you made everything go right for him again. I thank you for that. You brought out the best in him. Only you could possibility do it. Thanks Kikyo you mean everything to everyone and never forget that…"_

Kagome's hands gently broke apart, giving a light smile when she saw that favourite picture blown up and outlined in a lovely frame. Kagome gently placed single white rose down while everyone slowly began disappearing, one by one crying, smiling and leaving what needed to be left behind; their thoughts and their thanks. Nobody would ever forget the day. The day she slipped away…

Author notes:

I decided to write this fic after I got some inspirations from some songs; Amy lee- "Broken", Green day- "Boulevard of Broken dreams" and " Every heart." Theses songs gave me some thoughts and ideas to make them. I thought I'd write something differently from my normal style of writing. I hope it's still a success. What can I say I like trying new things. I thought about the situation of Kikyo and Inuyasha and transformed it abit. Not much. There's probably some difference and some similarity Just I thought about how Inuyasha would feel and including Kagome. So hopefully this story will a success or a bigger success than my other ones. So tell me what you think of this. Please R&R.

Inu kaiba and Rubichik: You guys really are a great help towards my stories. Believe me. I just thought I'd give you guys some credit for being true friends and people and helping me whenever needed. So I thank both of you for being an inspiration, and great friends especially.


	2. Fall back memories

Kagome quietly marched on; nothing was said between any of them. It was clear they got the rest of the afternoon off, and it wasn't like those days where teenagers would usually be excited about and jump around, feeling the freedom that they had a free day in-between the week day. It wasn't like that. Nobody would dare go out of their ways to go party, or jump for joy. If anyone did, they didn't have any respect in most people's eyes. Kagome just saw young girls watching their reddish locks of hair bounce of their shoulders, noticing their hands touching their face indicting that they were crying; and the way all of them had tissues clenched in their hands. She understood everybody's pain. But now she was going to have to deal with Inuyasha's. Something she wish she could avoid, but she was too good of a friend to do that. She knew she would have to deal with his tears and anger, something she couldn't avoid unless she avoided him all together. Something that would make her feel guilty inside. She cared about Inuyasha too much to ever dare leave him crying in tears, alone. He always there for her when things got rough, and it was only fair she repaid his favors.

Kagome's eyes were glazed with tears; she was just anxiously waiting for them to fall to get the sadness all over and done with. Everybody was already gone except her; Kikyo's picture was already covered by the piles of things and tokens of thanks that started from the picture and expanded towards the huge oak tree that was at least at somewhat of a far distance. She could see small teddy bears; all different colors, other brilliant pictures of the girl hugging and smiling with everybody imaginable. What astonished Kagome was the poems. They were like nothing she had ever let her eyes gaze at before. The poems were darker in areas, fresh tears that came rolled down from their cheeks onto the paper.

Kagome could see the beautiful sunlight was covered by the hazy dark colored clouds; the color of ashes.

Kagome thought it was funny how things become horrible the dark clouds would always venture on to the scene, fitting the gloomy mood. " Well I guess I can't stick around here any longer. I might as well leave this here before I forget." Kagome gently crouched onto her knees, kneeling taking a flimsy picture from her black leather wallet that had Kikyo, Inuyasha, and herself in front of some flowers at the central park. Kikyo was pressing her lips against Inuyasha's cheek while Kagome's face was full of laughter from the sudden reaction on Inuyasha's face. It was hard not to laugh at it; his eyes were over exaggerated and his face was beaming brightly like a light. Kagome always got a chuckle out of it each time she saw it. The laughter for it never got old, and neither did the smile.

Kagome gently tucked it close as she possibility could beside Kikyo's blown up picture. Kagome just gave a smile, gently turning around painfully knowing that picture meant a lot and meant more sitting there along side with everybody else's. Kagome's waterfall of hair flipped back to it's original spot, back on her shoulder. Everybody was out of sight. Nobody bothered to stick around any longer. Most people would probably sit inside and talk about the big news and the tragic death of the young teenage girl. It would keep everybody's mouth full with things for weeks, until it got the point it was nothing but upsetting to people's ears. Then again, someone dying at their school was a big deal, and a big tissue.

" I might as well grab my bag and call Gramps and ask if he has seen Inuyasha and if not, I'll tell him I might be alittle late coming home tonight. Hopefully he won't mind." Kagome's slender hands reached into her black leather purse with the purple designer looking stars feeling around for the small, cold cell phone. Her hands felt the Kleenexes, the credit cards, and the bus faire she had left. Finally, her hands felt the cold metal against her pale grabbing it instantly like she knew where it laid the whole entire time.

Kagome placed it up to her ears tapping her foot impatiently as she continued walking slowly, listening to the rings echo harshly into her ears. " Can anybody pick up the phone?! God.. the one time this is an emergency and they aren't there…" Kagome could hear the phone come off the receiver giving a calm sigh, feeling her uptight anger slither away.

" Hello?" She heard Sota's little voice on the phone, which sounded much deeper on the phone.

" Sota, has Inuyasha called or stopped by at all? This is very important that I know." Kagome tried to hold back the tears and the sadness that made her voice raspy and lousy, knowing she didn't have the time to be questioned of why she sounded like that.

" No he hasn't been by at all. Why do you ask? You alright sis? You sound kind of-" "Just fine Sota! Thanks that's all I need to know!!"

Kagome just furiously hung up in a instant; she didn't want to be interrogated as of why she sounded so upset and so drained. She didn't feel like bringing up the complicated feeling as to why she felt the way she did. She'd usually feel guilty for doing that to her family but, she couldn't had cared less. She was too upset to even set her mind straight. All she wanted was to find him, before matters got even worse. She wanted to tell him before everyone dared dialing his number and giving the 411 on today's news and how it relates to him. It was better she cared out the duty of telling him that, rather than a classmate who could only say after " It's ok.." He didn't need that. She knew damn well he didn't, not a time like this.

Kagome's feet didn't seem fast enough; she wanted to grab her heavy yellow bag and head out and carry on. Her feet felt heavier than ever; she was way head of herself and was pushing herself harder and harder to get her feet near the doorsteps. " Forgive me Sota, just something I had to do." Kagome thought throwing her expensive phone into her purse, making it seem worthless. Her feet dragged on through the mud and the tall lush grass, until she came face to face towards the dull gray doors. Her fingertips barely touched the handles; she opened them in a spilt second walking upstairs at the fastest pace like she was running a marathon.

The school door's were still open; but no even one soul was in it. She didn't hear doors slamming or opening or, people chattering. It was just dead silence. That's all it was, dead silence. She felt she was the only one existing in the world, looking for an answer as to why she was the only one. Kagome placed her foot on the final step feeling her bangs drenched with little sweat, feeling the burn from her feet to her thighs from the long stretch of stairs. She quietly stepped foot feeling the cool air hit her chest and her forehead, like she had just stepped outside in the midst's of winter. She just could feel the breeze pushing her back, slowly fading when the door behind her shut. She could only hear her shoes clack against the floor, and her thoughts flowing through her mind; something she thought she was able to hear in a school before. " Everybody's gone.. but that doesn't explain why the doors aren't locked…Maybe there is somebody in the school.." Kagome's thought bounced back asking the dumbest questions to herself. Her thoughts just pounded into her head feeling the pain strike from her right eye and her forehead; a migraine. That just made her day feeling crummier than ever. Her hands just flowed with the dial on the combination lock lining it up with the numbers required to open it. Her eyes fully concentrated on the numbers she placed it to; 32-23-45. Her fingers were shaking badly; she couldn't exactly understand why. Maybe because she had the difficult job of delivering of being the bringer of bad news. Her lock clicked instantly; opening her locker to her bag and slinging it over without any time to adjust it.

"Got my bag and everything I need. Now just enough time to swallow and get this done and over with. This is the worst job to have theses words to say to your best friend, and watch their tears fall and feeling helpless that you can't make them smile but-" Her train of thoughts were broken immediately; She just heard a locker door slam down the main hallway near the side doors where she had sat against the window and peered out at where the story unfolded. From the locker slamming she could tell she wasn't the only one lurking in the school either. She curiously walked into the main hallway with her eyes looking down the other hallways noticing something from the corner of her eye disappear from her sight. She didn't quite take notice until she caught glimpse of an object flying to the ground that she knew came from they're knapsack. " That person dropped an important paper.." Kagome thought grabbing the paper with curiosity seeing only it was a poem, something that caught a hold of her heart and made her refuse to leave it alone until it was handed back to that person.

I'm sorry I couldn't say all the words I needed,

All the words you were meant to hear,

All the words that are now leaving me in tears.

How beautiful of a person you were,

And how beautiful you are,

And I know in my heart you were more than that.

You were more than words could describe on paper,

You were more than just some ordinary girl

" Hey, you-" Before Kagome could even finished her sentence the person just jumped by her tone of voice; She didn't even get enough time to finish her whole entire sentence. She didn't understand why this person was in a rush, she could just imagine all the possible reasons as to why. It always seemed like teens were always late, and was always here and there. Kagome wasn't going to give up, she understood this note was simply important and they didn't even realize they had lost it. She didn't want this person to flip out later on, knowing they didn't have that anymore. She wasn't like that. This chase drew her mind far away from Inuyasha and Kikyo issue, making her forget for a moment that it ever had even existed. " That was rude.. that person didn't even stop! What the hell do I look like to them a teacher?!" Kagome thought rudely staring at the shadow on the wall disappear in a flash, and only hearing the footsteps trail behind them. It just made Kagome's blood boil; if she had to make a chase out of it she was willing to. Just it ticked her off that person didn't even listen to her at all when she was speaking, and she was already have a bad enough day as it was.

Kagome in her mind knew at the time this chase was pointless, but she was too consumed into it to even listen to herself, and what she was really meant to do. Her clammy hands grasped the dull lined paper with the messy writing, she knew she loved that poem whoever had written it. She thought maybe that was someone's for Kikyo's memorial thing outside, or maybe a written assignment. All Kagome knew it was important, and she wasn't going on this chase for anything either. " This poem.. whoever wrote this must be really good. I mean there's nothing else to say about it. This must be important. I mean, I would be if I wrote something like that and lost it." Kagome thought reading it those words actually have a significance? Or was it just a poem? Kagome continued pacing down the dark, horrible looking hallway that was as gloomy as the stairwells.

Her feet slowly picked up from the ground, finally losing her breath when she dashed down all the hallways. She didn't even realize how far, or exactly where she was in the school. The top floor was still very unfamiliar to her. She had no classes or friends on that floor so it wasn't anything great or exciting. The person's footsteps was the last thing that was heard. Kagome just gathered her breath, filling her lungs with sweet, moist tasting air she was dying for. Her hands just glanced at the poem knowing the chase was over, and still she had the paper clutched in her hands. " All that running for nothing! I might as well call Inuyasha and see if I'm able to get a hold of him. Hopefully he's home and he'll pick up." Kagome's hands fished the tiny cell phone from her purse once again, dialing Inuyasha's number barely even needing to look at the numbers to do so.

She placed the receiver to her ears, listening to only the rings waiting for somebody in his house to pick up the phone so she could get a hold of him and inform him on everything.

She quietly leaned against the wall, sliding downwards towards the ground lazily. She listened to the phone ring numerous times making herself believe he was home, and wasn't answering the phone. " Come on Inuyasha. I don't have all day…" Kagome began wining to herself, rolling her eyes feeling like a mother checking up on a child every minute of the day. She continued to let it ring, until she heard something from inside the English room beside her. That broke her concentration. Her hands slowly slid the phone away from her ear, sitting there in a daze from the noise she heard. She just placed her cell phone down forgetting, it was still ringing continuously. Her chocolate eyes stared widely, feeling her heart pounding through her chest like never before. The noise was scary, beyond scary. To her, it was like hearing a ghost wandering around the deserted school.

Kagome was scared enough. Her breath felt like it was sucked out of her, and placed back into her lungs. It was a sensation she never felt before, a sensation where she didn't feel safe. Kagome, terrified as she was slowly rose to her feet intrigued yet, scared of what was lingering beyond those walls. She didn't exactly believe in the paranormal, but after Kikyo's death something made her believe it was possible. Kagome's hands gently grasped the wall where the door met, feeling her feet drag her inside without any thought at all. " Kagome, your just being paranoid. There's no such things as ghosts, and nobody else is here." Kagome tried to make herself stick to her logic, but she was terrified and after hearing one story of her school didn't help either. She remembered hearing about somebody killing themselves downstairs, but it was true enough it was a rumor somebody had started to freak the rest of the student body out. Kagome placed one foot against the blue looking title, slowly pacing herself into the classroom.

Kagome just gathered her breath, trying to shake her cluttered head of the thoughts of ghosts, and Kikyo's death. Something that made things seem eerier than before. She just looked straight at the windows; the sun was already turning a dark scarlet orange, and the moon was becoming visible from the sky again. Kagome could see the dust floating around in the room, and the huge brown bureau behind her, and the rows of desks in front of her. Kagome just stared at the desks, remembering she recognized this classroom but barely. " Wait.. this is Ms. Rose's English Class. Kikyo's class. I remember now. I had to do a presentation in front of them, and Kikyo was sitting in the third row, third sit from the window. This was her favorite class. I remember her clapping louder than the rest for my speech I did on the world's troubles and problems." Kagome just felt attracted to her empty desk. She didn't understand why, she just was.

Author's Notes: I just had to leave it here. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please read and review!


End file.
